Question: Simplify the following expression: ${2(3q+13)+3(-9+2q)}$
Answer: Distribute the ${2}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {2(}\gray{3q+13}{)} + 3(-9+2q) $ $ {6q+26} + 3(-9+2q) $ Distribute the ${3}$ into the parentheses: $ 6q+26 + {3(}\gray{-9+2q}{)} $ $ 6q+26 {-27+6q} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${q}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {6q + 6q} + {26 - 27}$ Combine the ${q}$ terms: $ {12q} + {26 - 27}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {12q} {-1}$ The simplified expression is $12q-1$